Seek Romance
by surfergirl3537
Summary: Tough, arrogant Alex Cousland gives her girlfriend a present. F!Cousland/Leliana romance, Cousland/Alistair friendship. A quick Christimas one-shot. AU Modern Times. Same universe as Warden Side.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Title is a play on "Seek Bromance (Porter Robinson remix) by Tim Berg, which is House music.

Also this is the same universe as _Where the Future Takes Us_ and_ Warden Side_ but is not necessarily directly related to _Warden Side._ Also no beta and I wanted to get this up ASAP so excuse any grammar errors.

* * *

><p>"Your total comes to $11,636.25" the sale's associate spoke clearly impressed with the amount the soldier was purchasing, "your girl is going to have a wonderful Christmas," she smiled taking the credit card Alex handed her.<p>

"You have no idea," the Warden replied grinning like a fool as she signed the screen confirming her outrageous expense on the two pieces of jewelry she purchased for Leliana's Christmas present. Being a Grey Warden was extremely dangerous, one mishap and Alex would be killed, her several brushes with death confirmed the harsh reality of war. Thanks to Wynne's superior skills as a physician and the worst Alex got was a scar-not that she minded they made her on tough badass. Alex did not plan on dragging the Orlesian native into the chaos of being a soldier's lover, but the desire for the other burned so fierce it would have been a waste not to rekindle their relationship.

"Just be careful as you leave the store, a lot of people get mugged for the jewelry they purchase," she warned as she handed the bag to the tall woman.

"Thanks for the warning ma'am but I'm a Grey Warden," she replied arrogant pride swelling as she slightly stood up straighter and puffed her chest out, "plus I got my buddy," jerking her head towards Alistair still being assisted with the engagement ring for his girlfriend. Wishing the clerk a good day she sauntered over to her struggling best friend.

"Still no luck eh?" she questioned leaning up against the glass looking at the three rings he had narrowed down to.

"It's between these," he muttered not acknowledging his companion. Unlike Alex and Leliana's newfound relationship; Alistair had been with his girlfriend, Rachel, for nearly three years deciding it had been long enough and planned to propose to her as his present for her. Although not as smooth as Alex his spontaneous romantic acts eventually managed to win Rachel's heart over after the two met through one of Alex's many brief partners. The three rings he could not choose between were all beautiful and carried a high price. Shaking her head Alex chuckled lightly before glancing down to aid her struggling friend.

That one. It had to be the one. She would get it for Leli within a heartbeat.

Without saying a word Alex tapped the glass indicating her choice.

"You sure?" came the anxious reply.

Alex merely nodded staring back down at the ring. In her opinion the price tag did not suit the beauty. The 14 karat white gold along with 1 carat diamond setting was breathtaking; the three rows of diamonds caught the store's light and glimmered as the ocean did on a clear bright day. The middle row held seven perfectly matched round diamonds while the other two hosted smaller round diamonds only accenting the main attraction. If Rachel was hesitant in answering –not that Alex thought she would question accepting Alistair's proposal-the ring would pry a 'yes' from her lips. At $1,600 the ring was a steal especially compared to the amount she had just spent on her girlfriend's necklace and bracelet.

"Lemme put it this way. If you don't get it, I'm about to buy and use it as a freakin' promise ring for Leli."

Smiling Alistair looked at the man helping him; with a smile he gave him his answer: sold.

* * *

><p>"Tell me that proposing to her isn't your only present to Rachel," Alex inquired as the two finished suiting up for the annual military Holiday Ball. In a typical fashion their girlfriends were running late allowing the soldiers to complete any finishing touches.<p>

Alex glanced at the mirror giving herself the once over so a fussy Leliana wouldn't straighten out her suit or find the need to make the tie tighter. _Not bad, not bad at all._ The Warden was rather pleased with her appearance despite it being a regular suit instead of her dress uniform. The red vest and tie would match perfectly with her lover's dress- or so Leliana had ensured her- the months off duty allowed for her hair to grow some length touching the nape of her neck and fall just above her eyes. _Damn, I am one sexy mother chucker._ The mirror returned her cocky smirk before she turned to regard her friend.

Unlike the other couple, Alistair's girlfriend did not pick out matching color. Instead he was donned in a slick black tuxedo along with a black tie, the white shirt pressed stiff making the tux look flawless. He managed to get his grown out hair into a quite attractive cowlick, which surprisingly suited him rather well. Pocketing the engagement ring and strapped on the Rolex to his left wrist.

"Err…well it is part of it. I'm going to take her to some really fancy restaurant downtown too. And I'm still debating whether or not to ask her there instead of tonight."

A snort escaped Alex before she could suppress it. Unlike herself, Alistair was incredibly romantic. He always had the perfect date planned, actually got to know the girl he was with allowing them to dance to the slow song of love. Alex on the other hand dove straight in, seeing how long it would be before the girl was naked, crying out in pleasure beneath her. But the second time around with Leliana was different. She was going to try Alistair's technique and being a dick towards his romantic notion was no way to go. She spent nearly $12,000 on a girl for the Maker's sake! Between the two of them, she was definitely the bigger hopeless romantic, no doubt about it.

Ignoring the snort Alistair continued admiring himself and like Alex wanted to avoid the fussy hands of a woman making sure he was dressed perfectly.

"What about you Romeo?" pulling the sleeves down slightly he turned to address his companion, "going to give her on of them tonight or both tomorrow?"

Carelessly shrugging she glanced at the two wrapped boxes, "if she needs a necklace I'll give it to her tonight. If not, she'll get both tomorrow." _Besides why not show off a $1,700 necklace tonight._ Checking her phone, the edge of her mouth lifted slightly in a half smirk, "they're here let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Alex!" turning around a smile graced her lips as she saw Duncan approaching her, his wife's arm hooked through his similarly to Leliana's current position. "How are you doing, <em>Major<em> Cousland?"

She had to laugh at his address at her new title, "I'm doing good. Definitely enjoying the time I have off before I return to active duty. And ah, this is my girlfriend Leliana. Leli this is the Warden Commander Duncan and his wife, Silvia."

Leliana inclined her head and exchanged greetings and engaged in small talk before the couple moved on to great more of the Commander's comrades. Entwining their fingers together Alex pulled Leliana towards a secluded balcony providing privacy from the noisy party. Giggling the red head spun around wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and pressing her soft lips to the taller woman once the soldier closed the glass door leading to the balcony. Pulling away Alex grinned before looking up and spotting the mistletoe above their heads. Chuckling she leaned back down to steal another kiss.

"So why have you pulled me away from the party, love?" she asked leaning back in Alex's strong grasp around her waist whilst keeping her hold on the other's neck.

"Well as amazing as your dress is…" she trailed off glancing down at said dress but with the position Leliana was in, she ended up staring at the red head's cleavage. Clearing her throat Alex continued, "As I was saying, it's missing something. And it would make me far more comfortable if there was something on your neck so men didn't make it so blatant that they're staring at your wonderful assets."

Releasing her hold on Leliana, Alex took a step back to fully admire the gown the Orlesian was wearing. The red matched her own vest and tie perfectly, although only having one strap on left shoulder it was rather eloquent and the scandalous slit up the leg made it all the more sexy. Despite the extra inches added by her matching red heels, the slightly younger woman was still a few inches shorter than the seasoned soldier. Leliana's make-up was also perfect, the eyeliner making her blue eyes pop even more and the bright red lipstick drew her attention to those heart shaped lips. Even after several kisses the lipstick did not smudge or leave Alex's face covered in it. Like Alex, her hair had also grown out considerably now resting past her shoulders framing her face beautifully.

Reaching into her jacket pocket Alex pulled out a long box, she hesitantly held it out for Leliana a small blush darkening her cheeks slightly once the other took it into her own hands. "Part of your present," she muttered the arrogance that usually surrounded her disappeared as she began rubbing the back of her neck nervously while her partner cautiously unwrapped it.

Gasping she stared at the necklace, "Alex! It's…it's beautiful!" Grinning the Warden took it and stood behind a still stunned Leliana, securing the clasp around the slender neck. Before stepping away Alex leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Leliana's neck. "Only the best for you," she whispered huskily spinning her around to stare at the necklace as it rested just above the red head's cleavage. The pendent was that of a small loop adorned with diamonds which continued a small way up the white gold chain.

"Gorgeous," Alex noted nodding to show her approval, her ego swelling a little more at her own skills at picking out a wonderful gift.

"I guess I'm going to have to give you part of your present tonight then," Leliana flirted winking at the cocky soldier. Applying more lipstick she pulled Alex down before pressing her lips to Alex's cheek making sure she left lip marks on the Warden's skin. "So everyone knows your mine," she whispered into taller woman's ear. Patting the unkissed cheek Leliana began to walk away, "Don't get too drunk," she added, "tonight is going to be amazing," winking she left a stunned Major of the Grey Wardens standing frozen in her spot on the balcony a goofy smile plastered on her face.

_Yup,_ Alex concluded,_ definitely going to marry her one day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well Merry Christmas everyone! And for those who don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays. Well, I'm only a few minutes late, but at least I got it up relatively close to Christimas haha. This was not as fluffy as I originally thought it would be, but oh well at least I wrote something haha.

I know I know, in the Dragon Age universe they don't celebrate Christmas but it's my favorite time of the year and this is **fan**fiction after all. I may or may not post another chapter which would contain Alex giving Leli the second part of her present (the bracelet) and her talking to Alistair whether he did or did not propose to this girlfriend.

Now for Rachel, Alistair needs some love! So I thought why not give him a girlfriend. I also viewed Duncan as a family man and pegged him for having a wife (I didn't read the Dragon Age novels…so if there's something in there about his family then I did not know)

**Important(ish): **Jewelry prices and descriptions are based off of actual an actual ring and necklace I found on Jared Jewelry. If you are interested in what they actually look like I shall post links on my profile.


End file.
